Finding Dory
"RWBY: Volume 4 Original Soundtrack" is an fourth soundtrack album for the Roster Teeth, Universal Animation Studios and Warner Bros. Animation anime series RWBY which was released in CD album and digital release by WaterTower Music and Atlantic Records on June 16, 2017 in North America. The original score for RWBY: Volume 4 was composed by Rupert Gregson-Williams as well as the original themes from "RWBY Volumes 1-3" written by Hans Zimmer and Junkie XL while the original songs were written by Andrew Lloyd Webber (music), Glenn Slater (lyrics) and Charles Hart (additional lyrics). The additional music for Volume 4 was later composed by Andrew Kawczynski, Evan Jolly, Tom Howe and Paul Mounsey. Background On November 3, 2016, Rupert Gregson-Williams was hired to write and compose the anime's music with the original themes from "RWBY Volumes 1-3" by Hans Zimmer and Junkie XL while the original songs were written by Andrew Lloyd Webber (music), Glenn Slater (lyrics) and Charles Hart (additional lyrics). He is joined by Tom Howe, Paul Mounsey, and Andrew Kawczynski who provided the additional music The soundtrack album will be released on CD, digital, and vinyl in June 16, 2017. The original songs for Volume 4 which were produced by Andrew Lloyd Webber and Rob Cavallo (who later arranged the original songs for Volume 4) while the music score for Volume 4 was produced by Rupert Gregson-Williams and the orchestra and choir was later conducted by Alastair King. Later the track "Remembrance Pt. 1" (Chapter 2 Score) which includes "Theme from Cecil B DeMille: An American Epic" from the TV movie of the same name composed by Elmer Bernstein (arranged by Rupert Gregson-Williams and Paul Mounsey) while the track "Kuroyuri Pt. 1" (Chapter 10 Score) which also includes "Theme from The Sand Pebbles" from the 20th Century Fox film "The Sand Pebbles" composed by Jerry Goldsmith (arranged by Rupert Gregson-Williams and Andrew Kawczynski) along with the track "Taking Control Pt. 1" (Chapter 11 Score) which later includes "Cutler Beckett's Theme" from the Walt Disney Pictures film "Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End" composed by Hans Zimmer (arranged by Rupert Gregson-Williams, Andrew Kawczynski and Evan Jolly). Track List Personnel credits Credits adapted from CD liner notes. ;All music composed by Rupert Gregson-Williams ;Original themes from "RWBY Volumes 1–3" by Hans Zimmer and Junkie XL *Soundtrack Album Producer: Rupert Gregson-Williams *Additional Music & Programming: Andrew Kawczynski, Tom Howe, Evan Jolly, Paul Mounsey *Supervising Music Editor: Chris Benstead *Music Editors: Simon Changer, J.J. George, Gerard McCann, Dominik Certo *Assistant Music Editor: Melissa Muik *Music Supervisor: Karen Elliot *Music Production Services: Steven Kofsky *Music Recorded at Air Lyndhurst Studios, London *Score Recorded by Nick Wollage *Score Mixed by Alan Meyerson *Additional Score Mixed by Forest Christenson *Score Mix Assistant: Eva Reistad *Additional Engineering: John Witt Chapman, Alfredo Pasquel *Assistant Engineers at AIR Studios: Fiona Cruickshank, Alex Ferguson, Adam Miller *Orchestrations by Rupert Gregson-Williams, Alastair King *Orchestra and Choir Conducted by Alastair King *Orchestra Contractor: Isobel Griffiths *Assistant Orchestra Contractor: Lucy Whalley *Orchestra Leader: Perry Montague-Mason *Cello Solos: Caroline Dale *Choir: London Voices *Choir Masters: Ben Parry, Terry Edwards *Music Librarians: Jill Streater, Tom Curran *Technical Score Engineer: Jon Monroe *Featured Electric Cello: Tina Guo *Solo Cello: Peter Gregson *World Winds: Charles Adelphia *Solo Vocals: Tori Letzler *Music Mixed at Remote Control Productions, Santa Monica, CA *Studio Manager for Remote Control Productions: Shalini Singh External Links *RWBY Volume 4 Soundtrack at VGMDB Category:2017 soundtracks Category:WaterTower Music soundtracks Category:Atlantic Records soundtracks Category:Rupert Gregson-Williams albums Category:Film scores by Rupert Gregson-Williams